


Dreams And Revelations

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's dreams are forcing him to face up to a few truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subconscious truths

**Author's Note:**

> This work is rated explicit as the sexy bits follow in later chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's dreams are driving him crazy.

Chapter 1

 

He was trying to concentrate on the latest case they were being briefed on. He shook his head, trying to clear it and looked up slowly, a pained expression on his face, intent on Steve’s profile. Steve, sensing Danny’s gaze, turned to find his partner staring at him in utter confusion. “How’re you doing this? How? I’m…Oh god…I don’t understand.” Danny’s face had gone red and he was breathing erratically. He doubled over and rested a hand just above his knee. His focus was no longer on Steve as he went for the knot of his tie, almost hyperventilating now.

“Danno, what the fuck?!!” Steve was alarmed, not understanding what had brought this on or what Danny was talking about. He took a step towards his partner. “Stay away from me, please”, Danny pleaded, staggering backwards. As his boss reached for him, he tripped backwards and fell flat on his ass. 

Steve was confused and becoming annoyed. He lunged, grabbed his partner by the forearm and in a swift movement, hauled him up in a fireman’s carry. Danny made a surprised sound and began to struggle. “Stay fucking still!” By now Steve had had about enough and smacked his friend hard across the backside. Danny let out a strangled yelp and gripped the back of Steve’s t-shirt. He tried to calm himself, but now he had an added problem. 

He was hard!

Oh of course.

So, apparently his subconscious was sending messages to his dick that completely bypassed rational thought.

Danny shifted uncomfortably, sure that Steve had noticed what was happening below his belt. They were moving toward Steve’s office and when they got there he was dropped on the couch.

“Danny, what the hell? Do you need time off? You weren’t making any sense back there. What’s going on with you? Am I working you too hard?” Danny felt like he was losing his mind because that last part there gave him a mental image that got him even harder. He leaned forward and kept his hands in front of him to at least try and hide the bulge in his pants.

He desperately tried to get his arousal under control. “I’m sorry. I don’t know where to start with this and I don’t know what’s happening to me. You’ll think I’m losing it anyway. I …um…I can’t talk about it just yet okay? I haven’t figured it out myself. Once I have it worked out, you’ll be the first person I talk to. I could use a day to myself though.” He finally managed to look directly at his partner. “I thought you were going to hit me before.”

“Danno, you haven’t been yourself lately and seeing you like that today made me angry because you aren’t really talking to me. The thought crossed my mind, you know…hitting you, just to snap you out of it. I guess I had two choices, kiss you or hit you!”

Danny looked up sharply at those last words and seeing amusement in Steve’s eyes. Satisfied that his partner didn’t seem to know anything, he went back to trying to get his traitorous body to behave. Steve moved across the room and sat down next to his partner. Too close, since they were pretty much plastered up against each other from knee to shoulder. ‘Does this stupid SEAL have no clue?’ 

Steve was looking at him with a fond expression and bumped him with his shoulder. “You going to be okay? We’re partners and you can tell me anything. I’m really worried about you. For a while there you weren’t making any sense. I need you fully functional. I’m the crazy one, remember?”

For a mad moment Danny considered telling his partner, but he talked himself down from that particular ledge since he wanted to work through his own feelings first. He’d take the time out and then do something. 

Now, if the vivid sex dreams would just stop.

Too much to ask for. Danny woke up at nearly four in the morning in a sweat and after patting at his groin, realized he’d made a mess of his sleep pants…again. He sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed tiredly. “Oh man.” He swung his legs over the side of his bed, leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. The sticky wet patch was becoming uncomfortable so he got up to get in the shower. Big mistake. Once he was in the shower, parts of the dream came back to him. Steve shoving him down hard, pushing into him roughly enough for it to be really painful and fucking him until he screamed. 

Danny was confused because he wasn’t gay. That was the issue here, wasn’t it? He was gay for his partner, though. One thing was certain, if he didn’t tell Steve, the dreams would make him crazy and a crazy Danny is a liability on the job. It was affecting his performance enough to be a little dangerous. That’s it then. He’d tell Steve and just deal with the fallout. Good or bad.


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns that talking doesn't always improve a situation.

Chapter 2

 

The next day in the cold harsh light of reality he felt that he was being ridiculous so since Steve didn’t bring up the topic, he didn’t either. That night he didn’t have a dream and for that fact the night after that.

Danny thought that whatever caused his episode must’ve worked itself out of his system until he got stuck in the air conditioning system of an office building during a hostage situation. He’d gotten into the crawl space first and managed to get stuck when his Kevlar was snagged by a jagged part of the narrow tunnel.  
“Fuck! 

“Danno, you okay?” 

“Huh? No, I’m stuck. Fuck! A little help here.” 

“Okay okay, keep your hair on! Be right there.”

Steve crawled forward until he reached his partner who was on his back and unable to get his arms at the awkward angle necessary to free himself. Looking at Danny wriggling about trying to glare at him, he couldn’t suppress a smirk. “Don’t say it”, Danny said, a hint of warning in his voice. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything. Let’s get you unstuck, okay?" 

Steve moved forward until he was directly over Danny. 

"Put your arms around me.” Danny did a double take which Steve noticed. “Don’t worry Danno. Your virtue is safe.” Danny playfully smacked his partner on the back of the head, but did as he was told. Steve settled half on top of him and when he reached underneath him, their groins were pressed together. Steve heard Danny’s sharp intake of breath. “You okay Danno? I’m not crushing you, am I? Be done in a minute.”

Danny was rapidly growing hard and tried to push Steve off him. Steve moved to the side and asked, “What the hell’s going on with you? We’ve been in tighter spaces before. We’re short on time so quit screwing around!” Reaching around him again, Steve set to work trying to free a partner who just wouldn’t stop squirming. 

“Christ Danno, stay the fuck still!” Danny’s squirming unbalanced Steve who collapsed heavily onto Danny as he at last managed to free him. Danny huffed out a breath and Steve managed to prop himself up on his elbows and look his friend in the eye. “You’re hard. You’re hard and it’s freaking you out.”, he said quietly. 

He frowned and Danny knew that he was trying to process this new information. It seemed like he’d made a decision. “When we’re done here, we’re talking about this.” Danny couldn’t meet his partner’s eyes, but managed a shaky, “Fine.”

Danny immersed himself in his duty and did his part to safely deliver the hostages into the care of paramedics and HPD. He wasn’t ready to face Steve so he actually left the Camaro behind. Of course Steve had the keys. He hitched a ride back to headquarters in a cruiser. 

By the time Steve got back to the office, Danny was up to his ears in paperwork. It was therapeutic and familiar territory. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and looked up to find Steve in his doorway looking pissed. “Why the hell did you run away from me and leave your car? What is wrong with you!?”

“I didn’t leave my car. You had the keys and I wanted to get through our paperwork so I came back here to get a head start. And I didn’t run away from you!” Danny was lying through his teeth.

“Right, well sure. I’ll give you that. Danno I want you to wrap things up here. Leave all this until tomorrow. You’re coming back to my place and we’re going to talk about today, about how you’ve been lately. I’m not taking no for an answer. C’mon let’s go.”

“No.” Danny looked Steve in the eye and slowly placed his pen on top of a pile of papers, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned back in his chair, looking like a petulant child with a bitter smile on his face.

“Danny do you realize that I could physically remove you from this office if you leave me no choice?” Danny looked beyond Steve and saw Kono and Chin walking into the office. His eyes flicked back to Steve and he faltered. “You don’t need to do that. I’ll just finish up here and we can leave.”

The drive to Steve’s house was rather tense as Danny tried hard not to look at his partner and what it would feel like to run his fingers through the short hair at the back of his head. His skin looked so smooth and he absently wondered if it would feel as smooth if he ran his tongue over it. Danny looked up and into Steve’s amused, but curious gaze. His face was heating up and he felt exposed.

When they stopped in Steve’s driveway, Danny slowly got out of the car. He thought of stalling, but knew he was delaying the inevitable. Steve let him through the front door first and he made for the kitchen, but Steve stopped him. He didn’t want to talk to his friend about his issues, but he had no choice.  
“We’ll sit here,” Steve said motioning him over to the couch. ‘Must be serious then if they’re not going out back.’ Danny thought. Steve went into the kitchen and came back with a couple of Longboards, offering him one. Their fingers brushed and Steve heard the hitch in Danny’s breathing. 

“It’s me isn’t it?” Steve was looking at him intently.

“What?”, Danny asked looking up at Steve. 

“This is about me, isn’t it Danno. Are you going to tell me what’s up with you?” 

“I’m not ready to talk about this, but I realize that I have to deal with it. I’m just not sure how to explain this to you and still look sane afterwards.” 

Steve sat down at the opposite side of the couch and turned his body toward his friend and bent his right knee toward the backrest of the couch. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and sprawled a little.

“Danny, I think you’re a little crazy anyway and I still love you.”

Danny actually laughed at that and he felt so much better already. Maybe, just maybe his friend wouldn’t hate him afterwards.

Danny turned towards Steve and mirrored his position on the couch. “Okay, so I’ve been having these dreams, like recurring dreams. There haven’t been that many lately and I thought that they were gone, only I’ve been feeling really awkward around you.” Steve nodded for him to continue when he stopped. “The dreams… You were in them. Naked. And all over me. I… um… I liked it.” 

Steve was smiling and Danny wondered if he was being mocked. “Is that all Danny? If that’s what’s bothering you, it’s not that bad. Maybe you’re starting to trust me?”

“I already trust you Steve. That doesn’t really help, but that’s not all. Some mornings I woke up so painfully hard, I have to … you know.” Danny couldn’t look his boss in the eye as he said this and Steve leaned forward, placing his hand on Danny’s forearm, moving it all the way up to his elbow and then gripping him there.  
This, Danny was sure was meant as a comforting gesture, but he was instantly aroused. He tried to get up, but Steve held on to his elbow. 

“Steve, most mornings I woke up to a wet patch in my shorts because I get off on sex dreams about my boss.” The pained look was back on Danny’s face and Steve realized that something else was bothering his partner. “Danny is there something else?” Steve took his and Danny’s bottles and placed them on the coffee table. 

Danny was still not looking at him so he moved his thumb and forefinger to Danny’s chin to make him meet his eyes. “Yeah, there’s something else,” Danny said quietly. “I’m not homophobic, but I’m not gay either. Steve, when I’m around you all I can think of is you fucking me. It’s become so bad, it’s starting to affect my work.”

Steve had that look that told Danny that he had just come up with some nutcase idea that might get them killed, so he cautiously asked, “What is going round in that head of yours? Do I even want to know?” 

“Danno, why don’t you try getting it out of your system? Maybe if you actually had sex, the dreams might stop.”

Danny was confused so he asked, “Steve, I’m not going to pick up a stranger and fuck them just to get over my sexual issues.”

Steve looked at him like he was a beloved, but slow pet. He put his arms out, away from his body, palms facing upward.

Danny’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Steve panicked. Danny froze for a moment and then seemed to regain his composure. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just suggest that.”

“Danno, just hear me out.”

“No, no, no! I’m not going to be your charity case to experiment with. I’m not going to be a pity fuck and this certainly isn’t funny! No!” Danny rose from the couch and stepped backwards away from Steve.

Steve managed to somehow look hurt which confused Danny. He briefly wondered about that.

“Danno, I’m sorry. It was a lousy idea.” 

“Yeah, it was pretty bad. Look, our friendship means more to me than sex and I have to get over this on my own. I did what you asked. I told you what’s going on with me and it didn’t solve a thing. I think I should go. Thanks for listening.” Danny turned around and walked off with a defeated slump to his shoulders and it broke Steve’s heart.


	3. Moving Sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to pick up the pieces.

Chapter 3

 

Danny started dating again a few weeks later. Kelly was really cute and funny and the other members of the team liked her. Steve was happy for Danny, but was suspicious of his reasons for dating her. Whenever he tried to speak to Danny about anything relationship related, he’d become irritated and they’d end up arguing. Three weeks later Danny and Kelly broke up.

Danny was surprised at Steve’s seeming lack of interest in why he broke up with Kelly. It soon became clear. Catherine was in town and Steve was giddy with nervous excitement. Steve all but ignored him the entire time Catherine was around and it drove Danny up the wall.

Steve dropped Danny off at his apartment one evening, but didn’t drive off. When Danny unlocked and walked through his front door, Steve was directly behind him. He turned around and Steve nearly bumped into him. “Go home Steven.” Steve continued as though Danny hadn’t spoken. He was already in Danny’s personal space and only had to pull Danny in a little further to sweep him up into a kiss. Danny was dog tired and couldn’t push Steve away even if he’d wanted to. He sagged a little and Steve held him tighter to steady him, deepening the kiss. Eventually Steve let him go.

“I’m tired Steve. I feel like I’m losing my mind and I’m learning new things about myself at this stage in my life. Major things. I don’t know what to do with this.”  
“Danno, just let it happen.”

“No offense Steve, but I don’t think you’re taking this seriously. You already have a thing going on with Catherine and even though I’m confused about where I’m at, one thing that I do know is that I don’t want to be your fuck buddy. And if we went there, how would that even work? Anyway, it’s a moot point because I’m still a few miles behind you at ‘getting used to gay’. Please just go, babe.” Danny sent Steve home and went to his bedroom and his devastatingly vivid dreams.

Things around the office grew decidedly tense and Danny and Steve argued every minute of every day. It wasn’t the good natured back and forth from before and they were actually being mean to each other. Danny asked for more time off which he spent with Grace. He returned in a much better frame of mind and he was looking tanned and healthy.

The rest of the team were happy to see him and he was welcomed back with hugs. Kono brought him a coffee. “Welcome back Brah. You look great.” She gave him a lingering look and backed off after a funny stare from Steve.  
Steve sauntered over, a friendly open smile on his face. He hugged Danny tightly and said, “I missed you.”, right into his ear. 

Danny liked how Steve felt. He smelled great and Danny couldn’t help but inhale deeply. “Did you just sniff me?” There was amusement in Steve’s voice and he sounded slightly breathless.

Chin walked over then, file in hand. “It’s good to have you back Danny. You’re just in time to help us reel in Radigan. We need to get going and someone’s got to keep the SEAL in check.”

“Screw you Chin.” Steve was laughing and there was no anger in his voice. He’d released Danny from the hug, but still had his arm around his shoulder. Danny felt lighter than air and it felt good to be back with his friends. What could go wrong?


	4. Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Steve and Danny come to a head.

Chapter 4

 

The men were crouching behind a crate, moving in to make an arrest. These particular arms dealers had evaded capture for over a year before the case was handed off to 5-0. Steve motioned for Chin and Kono to move forward and to the right of his and Danny’s position. Steve looked over his shoulder at Danny who was in a state of agitation. “What? Are we keeping you from being somewhere more important?” He realized that Danny wasn’t even looking directly at him. “Are you staring at my ass? Jesus D! Keep your head in the game!” came the furious whisper. With that, Steve turned away and moved up ahead with Chin and Kono.

As soon as they’d made their arrest, Steve dragged his partner away. No one paid any attention as they always bickered, though things had escalated in the last few weeks after Catherine’s visit. They were back at square one. “Get in the car, Danny!”

Danny felt humiliated and was not going to give an inch. “Fuck you Steve! I’d rather walk.” That was obviously the wrong answer. Steve pulled himself up to his full height and seemed to make a decision just then. He walked around the car to where his partner stood and shoved him into the car, making sure he didn’t bang his head. Danny didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself and knew better than to climb back out of the car. He stared straight ahead looking like a storm cloud. The drive back to headquarters was incredibly tense and neither man looked at or spoke to the other. When they arrived, Danny was out of the car before Steve had even come to a complete stop. Steve had had just about enough and raced after Danny. “Steve, I’d said fuck off! I’m not getting into this with you. Leave it alone!” Danny was heading for his office and Steve wanted to stop him before he got there. As he touched Danny’s arm, Danny turned and shoved Steve away. “That’s fucking it!”  
Steve recovered and quickly had Danny in a half nelson hold and pushed him forward all the way into his office.

Danny grunted with anger and tried to shove his partner off him, but still ended up face down over his desk. Steve had gotten his cuffs out and cuffed his hands behind his back.  
“What the fuck is going on with you?! I don’t actually know how to handle you right now. Dammit Danno. I know what I’d like to do to you!”

“Did you just fucking cuff me?! You’ve been on my case ever since I broke up with Kelly!”

“And you’ve been an asshole to me ever since Catherine came to town! C’mon, what’s going on here. You can’t have it both ways! Either you’re interested in me or you’re not! Which is it? I thought you were over this!”

“I don’t know, okay. I don’t know. I just know that it makes me crazy when I see you with someone else!” Danny straightened up.

“Okay, so I’ll help you decide. I’m taking you down. You’re getting fucked. If you don’t like what I’m doing then tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” Steve put his hand on the back of his neck and pushed him down again. "You're going to get the rough fucking that you need." Danny saw Steve’s Ka-Bar when it was too late. His friend took hold of the waistband of his pants, pulling it away from his body. He heard ripping fabric as Steve cut his khakis and boxers off him.

“Christ Steve! What the fuck are you doing?!” The side of Danny’s face was pressed onto the papers still on his desk as Steve took hold of his wrists and pushed upwards. He was half relieved that the crazy SEAL had taken his choice away, but he was horrified by the fact that someone could walk in on them at any minute.

He was dragged back to reality by something blunt and wet nudging at his hole and pushing in. “Oh my fucking god!” Steve pushed his thumb into his partner’s hole and twisted it. There was a slight burn, but it was just on the good side of painful. Steve continued to fingerfuck him, but he soon needed more.

Danny tried to push back against the thumb in his ass, but then it was gone. He heard Steve chuckle and was about to protest when Steve pushed two lubed fingers into his ass, stretching his hole uncomfortably. By now his cock was painfully hard and rubbing over the surface of his desk. He was in his happy place thinking he could come from this when Steve added a third finger and rubbed over his prostate.

“Oh god please…” Danny was starting to sweat and his heart was beating erratically.

“Jesus Danno you should see what you look like.” Steve was breathless, gripping his hip with one slippery hand.

Danny actually whined when Steve slowly pulled his fingers from his body. "Don't worry Danny, you'll be getting what you need." Steve shoved his cock into Danny with such force that he moved him further up the desk. A choked off scream escaped him. He had no leverage and felt completely helpless against Steve’s powerful thrusts anchoring him on his desk. "How does it feel Danny? C'mon tell me!" He lifted Danny clear off the floor each time he thrust in, gravity bringing him down Steve's hot shaft, pushing it further into his throbbing hole. Steve pulled Danny back against him as he moved forward, changing his angle so that the head of his cock rubbed over his prostate. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Danny was whimpering by the time his partner gripped his cock in one hand and started jacking him roughly. 

“Jesus Steve! You’re going to make me shoot all over my desk!”

“Then stop threatening,” Steve ground out. “Do it. Come for me Danno.” Danny was groaning with the strain of struggling not to come. He heard his blood rushing in his ears and it was too hot in his office. His muscles tightened and he clenched his bound hands into tight fists as Steve slammed into him over and over. He screwed his eyes shut and his toes curled as his orgasm was forced out of him. 

Steve slammed into him one final time, gripping his hair in a painful hold, trying to get as far inside him as possible. He ground his hips against Danny’s ass as he spilled his load deep inside his partner. “Danno, you’re so fucking hot!” 

Danny was trying to catch his breath and his shoulders were starting to ache as Steve carefully pulled out of him. It didn't stop him from complaining. “Thank you very much for the compliment Steven. Now uncuff me, you Neanderthal.”

Steve groaned, but laughed breathlessly. He managed to rouse himself slowly from his orgasm induced stupor and released his partner. He zipped his cargos and stumbled as he made for the door.

“Hey where are you going?” Danny was alarmed at being abandoned.

“Be right back. Stay.” Steve was already out of the office.

“What am I? A dog? And where am I supposed to go? You cut my clothes off me, nutcase!”

Steve was already back, carrying a bag which he placed next to Danny.

“This is my bag. Where…”

“Your car. I remembered that you keep jeans in there that you don't want anyone to know about.” Steve was laughing again. Danny was amazed at how good his partner looked. His cheeks were flushed and he was a lot more relaxed.

“Why do you keep lube in your cargos?” 

“I’m an optimist.” he said with a cheeky leer.


	5. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some niggling issues are brought up

Chapter 5

 

The two men were seated on the floor next to Danny’s desk. “You should get dressed D. The rest of the team’ll be back soon.” It was only then that Danny noticed that Steve was fully dressed, his long legs crossed at the ankle and looking as composed as ever. “You just fucked me and you didn’t even bother to get naked. Look at the state that I’m in!” He gestured from his mussed hair down to his khakis and underwear that were in pieces around his ankles.

“Sorry Danno.” Steve was shaking with laughter.

“You should be and you’re replacing my clothes.” Steve was still laughing when he pulled his partner forward into a lingering kiss. Danny hesitated for a moment and then opened his mouth under Steve’s, sucking lightly on his tongue. Steve broke the kiss and held Danny away from him, suddenly looking serious. “How are you feeling now?” “I feel good, I’m feeling less antsy.” 

“That’s because you just got fucked.” Steve pulled Danny into his lap, winding his arms around him. He kissed him again. This time it was Danny who broke the kiss with a disgusted sound. 

“What? Is my technique that bad?” Steve was amused.

“You call that a technique? And no this is not about you, Steven. Danny was shifting around uncomfortably, looking embarrassed. He tried to look between his still naked thighs and touched a finger to the area below his balls. “Oh that’s just gross! Steve, I have to go home, like now!”

Steve was frowning, looking concerned. “Did I hurt you Danny?”

“No Steven, but I have to go. I have your come leaking out of my ass and look, I’ve left a nice little wet patch on your stupid cargos. Jesus, I’m making you wear a condom next time!”

“So there’s going to be a next time? Christ Danno, the thought of all my come inside you is such a turn on.” Steve’s eyes had gone dark. He pulled Danny back against him, angling his head for another kiss. Danny pushed at his chest and climbed out of his lap. “There might be Steve, but that next time isn’t now. Right now I need a shower and to not be here.”

Steve rose quickly, pulling his partner up with him. Danny had his jeans on in no time and was heading for the door before Steve could get his hands on him again.

Steve drove back to Danny’s apartment on his insistence and after negotiating, they spent an hour there so Danny could have a shower and they then went to Steve’s house.  
They found themselves back in Steve’s living room. Danny was freshly showered and Steve was becoming a little handsy again. “Off, off, off!”

“You smell great Danny and I like your hair like that.” Danny touched his hair that had curled slightly. Steve had wanted out of his apartment and asked him very nicely to not use hair gel.

Danny sat down on the couch and kept out of his partner’s reach. Steve just laughed and handed him a beer.

Danny looked down at his beer, toying with the bottle and scratching at the label with his thumb. He took a long time before he spoke. “So, Catherine. What was that all about? You came after me like a man on a mission, but you’re still seeing Catherine, right?” The words were spoken quietly, all of his good humor from before, gone.

Steve looked very serious and took a long time before answering. “Yeah, I’ll still be seeing Cath.” Danny looked up then, his face giving nothing away.  
Steve continued and tried to ignore the look of resignation in his partner’s eyes. “She’s the reason I had the balls to make a move. What’s got you so wound up about her?”

“I saw the two of you together. You looked very cosy. It was after I broke up with Kelly and I wanted to talk to you about it. About why we stopped seeing each other.” 

“Danno, Catherine and I have always been close. You know that. We spoke. I told her about you and she wasn’t really all that surprised, come to think of it. Anyway she likes you and encouraged me to sort things out with you and to give you time.”

Danny looked astounded, but he was smiling. “Catherine, huh? So when I saw the two of you together… ”

“That must’ve been the day I told her about us. And yeah, Catherine.” Steve was still looking serious. He had questions for Danny too. He took a sip from his beer, keeping his eyes on his partner the entire time. “Why did you break up with Kelly, D?”

Danny turned bright red at the question and couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. He actually got up and started pacing, saying nothing. Steve waited it out, following him with his eyes. Eventually he stopped behind the couch. “It was because of you.” He rubbed at the corner of his mouth with a thumb and went to sit down again. “I really wanted to make things work with her. She’s everything a guy could want. She would’ve been perfect for me if I didn’t know you, but I do and she was never going to compare.”  
It was Steve’s turn to look surprised. “You didn’t tell her that did, you? Is that why you broke up?”

“Oh no, Steven. It was nothing that subtle. It was spectacular, in fact. I outed myself.” Danny actually laughed out loud. “It was the perfect date. We’d had a great evening and gone back to her place. She was going down on me and I called her ‘Steve’. We never made it to her bedroom. Tragic.”  
The men were both laughing now. “Any regrets?” 

“About what?”

“Today, us, everything.”

“No, but it isn’t that simple. I have a lot to think about and we’ll probably end up having more uncomfortable conversations.”

“Yeah, probably.” Steve got up to go and get more beers.

“Are you going to continue seeing her?” Danny’s question made Steve stop and turn around to look at his partner who looked very young and unsure of himself just then.

“No, Danny. That was part of the conversation Cath and I had. I’m attracted to you. Always have been, but you didn’t seem receptive to the idea until now. You dictate where this goes. I know it didn’t seem like that today, but you could’ve said, ‘stop’ at any time.”

“And what was that all about, Steve?! You cut my clothes off me!”

“I was horny and impatient. You make me crazy.” 

“That is the worst excuse, Steve, but I’m going to hold you to part of what you said. We’re in this together though, so we both dictate where we go from here. I’m going to need some time to get my head around all this.”

“Sure Danno. I’m not going anywhere.”


	6. Talking It Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and an awkward conversation.

Chapter 6

 

Danny finished his beer and sat out back with Steve for a while. He got up and began walking towards the house. “I should get going.” 

Steve turned and got up too. “You’re not staying?” he asked, looking confused.

“Can’t. I have to be up early.”

“Is that like ‘I have to wash my hair’?” Steve was smiling at him.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Danny laughed, feeling a little stupid.  
Steve went and stood right in front of him. He put his hands on his friend’s hips and ducked his head to look him in the eye.  
“Stay?”

“Okay.”

Steve wrapped one hand around the back of Danny’s head and cupped his cheek with the other. He rested his forehead against Danny’s and spoke softly. “I’m glad you decided to stay. You suddenly seemed so far away and I need to be close to you.”

Danny realized then that it wasn’t easy for Steve to share so much and that it wasn’t just he who was taking a risk. Steve was too. He looked up into his partner’s eyes and kissed him. When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

“Come on. And you are not sleeping on the couch.” Steve led Danny away by the hand.   
Once they were in Steve’s bedroom, Danny felt self conscious. Steve went over to where he stood and started undressing him…

…then handed him a pair of sleep pants.

Steve went for a shower, leaving Danny on his own. He felt a little awkward and felt vaguely ridiculous for not knowing whether he should get into bed or not. It was then that he heard Steve call from the shower. “Stop thinking so much Danno! Get into bed!”

That made Danny laugh and he felt a little more relaxed now. Steve came back in only a towel, hair still wet. Danny couldn’t take his eyes off his partner. Steve sat down on the bed next to him. He leaned in and kissed him again pushing him down into the pillows. He pulled away then and smiled sweetly. He got up to grab a pair of sleep pants of his own, whipping off his towel to put them on, giving Danny only a glimpse of his ass as he pulled them on.

Steve got into bed next to Danny and held him close, Danny’s back to his chest. Danny wasn’t used being in this position. “You can relax. It’s me. I’m no stranger. Relax and go to sleep Danny.”

Danny didn’t think that he could sleep as he was hyper aware of who he was in bed with. The events of the day came flooding back and that morning suddenly seemed a lifetime away. It was endless chain of occurrences that had brought them to this point. The soothing motion of Steve running a hand up and down his arm lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

Danny woke up in the small hours of the morning, entangled in long limbs, a warm, heavy weight enfolding him. He wasn’t quite sure where he was as he blinked in the early morning light. He tried to turn, but Steve instinctively tightened his grip. “Stay.” Steve’s voice was soft and sleep slurred. 

“Not going anywhere, babe. It’s okay. Sleep.” 

Steve took a deep breath which he let out shakily and was asleep again before Danny had even gotten comfortable. 

Danny woke up slowly later that morning. He was on his belly with his face mashed into his pillow. Steve had moved with him and was draped over his back. Danny didn’t want to move, but it wasn’t easy to breathe. He tried to move out from under his partner, but the Steve started to stir. He rolled to the side taking Danny with him. “Good morning Danny. You sleep okay?”

He could feel Steve stretch without actually losing contact and curling around him again. “Hey, babe. Yeah, I didn’t have any dreams.”

Steve held Danny tighter and nuzzled his neck. “You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

The two men eventually made it to the kitchen to have a late Saturday breakfast and later sat at the kitchen table with their coffees. Danny was looking relaxed for the first time in weeks. Steve took in Danny’s scruffy appearance, the unbrushed hair and stubble. It was a good look on him. He could see that Danny was thinking about saying something.  
“What would you like to know Danno?”

“How do you know that I wanted to ask you something?”

“You want to know about other guys, right?”

“Sure, yeah, but I was just wanting to say that I don’t know how to be in this role. It’s new for me.”

“I’d say you’re doing okay.” Steve touched Danny’s hand that was wrapped around his mug.

“So, you’ve been with other guys?” Danny looked very serious as he clutched his mug.

“Yeah, but it was a long time ago.” Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“So you…”

“Yes Danny, I’ve been on the receiving end before.”

“Did you like it.” Danny felt really awkward with this part of the conversation.

“It’s a personal choice. I didn’t mind it, but just so you know, I really enjoyed fucking you. Did you enjoy it, Danno.” Steve had put his mug down and crossed his arms over his chest.

Danny blushed and then met Steve’s eyes. “Yes I did.”


	7. From The Mouths Of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent remark from Grace set Steve and Danny thinking.

Chapter 7

 

Danny spent what was left of his weekend with Steve. They commuted to work separately and the thought of seeing Steve at the office gave Danny an unbelievable buzz. He prided himself on being a little jaded and didn’t think that he could feel again the way he did when he was in high school.

The team were working on a case with HPD and were about to enter a warehouse when Steve leaned over to where Danny was next to him and whispered, “Why aren’t you staying over?” Danny frowned as it took him a moment to work out what Steve was talking about. Steve quickly moved across from Danny and took up his position on the other side of the door. He raised his eyebrows and turned his palms upward to emphasize that he was waiting for an answer. It made Danny laugh as the gesture didn’t quite work with him holding his SIG.

“Too much temptation.” Danny smirked as they quietly made their way into the warehouse.

“We’re not done with this.” Steve was smiling at him when they went in opposite directions to apprehend their smugglers.

 

In the coming weeks the team was extremely busy. Part of their case load comprised a double murder and a kidnapping case. They also made huge progress with a long running people trafficking case. Danny was glad that he hardly had time to think. They had earned a weekend off and everyone went to Steve’s house for beers.  
Instead of sitting outdoors, they were all in Steve’s living room, Danny on the couch. Steve sat down next to his partner and put his arm along the back of the couch and as Danny was very close, it basically left him under Steve’s arm. The two men exchanged lingering look and then Kono and Chin exchanged a look, using the first available excuse to leave. 

“I’ve got to go too. I’m picking up Grace in the morning.”

“Sure. See you Monday.” Steve looked like he was planning something, but Danny put it out of his mind on the drive home. He was spending his weekend with Grace which was great, but was rather disappointed that there wasn’t so much as a phone call from Steve. His daughter’s voice brought him back from his decidedly ‘high school girl’ line of thinking. “Are you waiting for Steve to call?”

“What, monkey?”

“You keep looking at your phone, like you want it ring. Are you waiting for a call from Steve?”

Danny wondered when his daughter had become so perceptive and couldn’t help but smile at her. “Yeah, I guess I am baby, but I don’t think he’ll call.”

“Then why don’t you call him? You look like you want to call him. We could go over and swim if he isn’t busy.” Grace was smiling happily.

“You don’t mind spending some of our time with Steve?”

“No. I really like him. We do lots of fun things and he has a beach.” Danny had to laugh at that. That was it then. He plucked up the courage to call Steve. “Hey Steve.”

“Danno, hey. Thought I won’t talk to you til Monday. What’s up?”

“Yeah, well, Grace and I were wondering if you were up for some company?” We could maybe go for lunch and swimming. What do you think, if you’re not busy, that is?”

He could hear Steve moving about and judging from the sounds, he was in his garage, probably working on his car. That gave him an idea. “Tell you what, we’’ll bring lunch to you. How does that sound?”

Steve was laughing. “Yeah, sure. You know what I’m doing, don’t you. That’s pretty good, Detective. Sure, lunch here is a great idea.” 

“I figure you don’t get much time to work on that car so we can come to you.” Danny said as he started thinking of what they could have for lunch.

“Tell Grace I said ‘hi’.” Steve sounded as though he was ready to end the call. “You can tell her yourself.” Danny said as he handed the phone off to Grace. He left them to talk for a couple of minutes before going back over. “Right, kid, let Steve get on with his work and we’ll go over soon as we’re done here."

“Okay Danno. Bye Steve.” Grace yelled as her father took the phone.

“We’ll see you around two for a late lunch? Okay? See you later Steve!” Danny smiled to himself as he and Grace started making lunch. Grace decided on bacon and cheddar sandwiches which she insisted on making and Danny set about making a frittata and his own version of a Waldorf salad. They stopped at the supermarket for carrot cake, soft drinks for Grace and beers. 

Danny knew that Steve would still be in his garage and probably wouldn’t have eaten, so he went directly there. He couldn’t see his partner when he first walked in and called out. “Hey Steve! You in here?”

Steve stuck his head out from round the front of his car, having been under the hood. He was sweaty from the afternoon heat and had taken his overalls down to waist level. Danny’s next words went unsaid. Steve was a sight to behold as he stood there with a happy open smile on his face. “Hey Danno!” He grabbed a rag that was hanging from the hood and wiped himself down, taking off his worker boots followed by the overalls once he had done this.

Danny felt that he had been given the unspoken permission to look. Steve was devastatingly beautiful, all long limbs, lean body and tanned skin. He was dressed in soft worn jeans which he didn’t often wear. Steve walked over to where he stood and kissed him softly. “I’m glad you’re here.” Steve gave his ass a gentle little squeeze before letting him go. That gave Danny a little jolt that went straight to his cock. Steve backed him up against the work top, lifting him up so he was seated on it. He moved into the space between his partner’s thighs, kissing him deeply. Danny kissed Steve back hungrily and things quickly got out of control as Steve leaned over him, nearly pushing him onto his back. Danny pushed at Steve’s chest. “Steve, Grace is nearby, we can’t do this now.” Danny made a frustrated noise as Steve let him up.

Just then Grace ran into the garage throwing her arms around Steve. Danny was grateful for the distraction, but was also feeling frustrated.  
The three sat outside under an umbrella, eating their lunch and lazing about for a while. When the air cooled a little they all went for a swim. Steve kissed Danny whenever he swam up to him and Danny playfully batted him away.

By early evening Danny and Grace made to leave. Steve took Danny’s hand “Do you have to go?”

“Yeah Danno, do we have to? Grace piped up tugging on Danny’s other hand. Danny did a very dramatic eyeroll and an exaggerated sigh. “Okay you two, stop plotting. We can stay one more hour tops, monkey, and then we really have to go.” He looked at Steve when he said this.

They went to the living room to watch part of a movie that Grace had watched before, but had fallen asleep when it was halfway through. Steve went to the kitchen for water when Grace spoke. “You really like Steve, don’t you?”

“Yeah, sure monkey.” Danny kept his eyes on the screen.

“But you really, really like him.” Grace nudged him in the side for emphasis, looking exasperated.

“What gives you that idea?” Danny had turned giving Grace his full attention.

“You look at Steve the way mommy looks at step Stan.”

Danny didn’t have a reply, only an astonished laugh and as he looked up, he saw Steve looking at him with an odd expression on his face.


	8. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a decision.

Chapter 8

Steve sat down next to Grace and handed her a huge bowl of popcorn. Danny wasn’t sure how much of his and Grace’s conversation he’d heard and wasn’t sure what Steve was thinking. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him occasionally during the course of the movie, but pretended he didn’t notice.

Eventually it was time to go and as Grace hugged Steve, the men looked at each other over her head. Steve seemed himself again, the strange behavior from earlier, gone. Danny decided to not push Steve into talking, but to be there when he wanted to do so.

Once Grace was safely buckled into her seat, Danny walked to where Steve stood. He looked at his partner, head to one side, a small smile on his face. “Steve, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right? Anything. Just so you know, I’m not going anywhere either.”

Steve looked very serious for a moment and then the expression morphed into a smile. “Sure Danny, I know that.” Danny didn’t say anything further on the subject, but wrapped a hand round the back of Steve’s neck bringing him closer for a quick kiss. Steve froze for a brief moment and then relaxed into the kiss. “Goodnight super SEAL.”, Danny smiled as he pulled away.

Steve laughed and gave him a hug before he got into the car. “Goodnight Danno.”, he said softly. Danny could see that Steve’s expression had a serious slant to it again as he drove off. He really wanted to know what that was about.

 

Danny didn’t see his boss when he strode into headquarters on Monday morning. Steve was waiting for him on his couch when he walked into his office. “Steve. What are you doing here? Something wrong?”

“Danno, hi. No, nothing’s wrong. I… um … Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday? I totally understand if …”  
“Yes.” Danny interrupted. He smiled at his partner who smiled back at him. He walked over to the couch and all but climbed into Steve’s lap. Steve was completely surprised when Danny took charge and pinned him to the couch by the wrists and kissed him. This time it was Steve who tried to wriggle free. He was breathless when he managed to disentangle himself from an octopus like Danny. “Jesus Danny! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we should at least try and do this right. If you can wait until Friday then so can I.”

Danny looked a little dazed and red faced. “That’s assuming a lot, isn’t it Steven? You thinking I’ll put out on the first date?” The men were smiling goofy smiles at each other when Chin knocked on the door frame. Chin’s mild look of surprise quickly turned into a smile as he spoke. “The governor’s on the phone for you Steve. You weren’t answering your cell”, he said as he handed Steve his office phone. “Thanks Chin.”

Chin left the two men alone and closed the door behind him. Danny was about to get up when Steve pulled him back down onto his lap. And that was how Steve conducted his conversation with the governor, with his partner in his lap, his free hand caressing Danny’s side.

Phone call wrapped up, Steve spoke again. “I don’t think you’re easy, you know. Quite the opposite. That’s why I want to do this right. We got started a little back to front, if you don’t mind the pun. I’m not sorry it happened. It was amazing because it was you, Danny.” 

Danny was beginning to realize that this conversation was what Steve’s serious demeanor was about. “Steve, you didn’t force me. I could have said ‘no’, but I wanted this as much as you. I’m excited about our date, which reminds me, I need to know where we’re going so I’m dressed right.”

The week flew by and was more or less quiet and the team had no new cases. By early Friday afternoon Danny was positively vibrating with excitement which made Steve laugh even though he was nervous, as this time they were going to dinner with intent.

 

Once Chin and Kono had gone, Steve stopped at Danny’s office. “You can take off as well when you’re ready.” The men ended up leaving at the same time. Danny had a bad case of butterflies as he drove home.

Danny was picking Steve up at his house. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that he knew accentuated the color of his eyes and a designer cologne that he and Grace had chosen together. He drove up Steve’s driveway and briefly checked his appearance before getting out of the car. 

The front door was unlocked. He really had to talk to Steve about that, he thought. He called out when he passed through the living room on his way to the kitchen. “Hi Steve! It’s me. Just getting some water.” He was nervous and felt that the action of getting water would at least keep his hands busy.

“Be down in a minute!” came the reply from direction of Steve’s room. Danny walked back into the living room as Steve came down the stairs.  
Steve looked stunning in a light grey open necked shirt, dark dress jacket and pants. He stopped for a second and realized that he probably sported the same expression as his partner - open admiration.

Steve gave his partner a lopsided smile. “You look great. Ready to go?”

“You aren’t doing too badly yourself. That color looks good on you and yeah, let’s go.”

The restaurant was a little on the formal side, but the food was great and they had stunning views of Waikiki Bay. Their table was nicely out of the way while still looking out over the other patrons. Danny felt at ease as he traced the lines on Steve’s palm. Steve closed his hand around Danny’s and moved his thumb up to his wrist, running it over the soft skin there. The sensation made Danny shiver and he vaguely wondered how he’d make it through dinner. 

Many admiring glances were cast in their direction which made Danny feel proud to be seen out with Steve, but it also irritated him a little. He was slightly taken aback by his surfacing jealous streak. Steve being Steve, opted out of dessert and chose coffee instead so he did the same and they chose whiskies to follow.

Later that evening the men went for a walk along Steve’s beach. They were walking in companionable silence when Danny stopped to dip a toe in the water. He was looking at his feet when he spoke. “I had a great time tonight and I think I might be ready for a small step.” 

“You’re sure? You know that’s not what tonight was about, right?” Steve turned Danny’s so that he could meet his eyes. 

“I’m sure.” Danny looked directly at him, smiling. “So what now?”  
In answer to that Steve wrapped a hand around the back of Danny’s head and brought their mouths together, pushing at Danny’s lips with his tongue. The moment Danny opened his mouth, Steve deepened the kiss. He moved his hands downwards and squeezed Danny’s ass, grinding their hips together. Danny angled his head to the side, licking over Steve’s teeth. He tasted of whiskey and coffee and Steve.

Danny was hard and coming in his pants was becoming a real issue so he broke their kiss. “Steve, maybe we should move this indoors?”  
“Yeah.” Steve sounded hoarse. He grabbed Danny by the hand and practically dragged him back to the house.


	9. Bolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a choice as he and Steve attempt to do things right.

Chapter 9

 

They went straight on to Steve’s bedroom. The men moved to the side of the bed where Danny started unbuttoning Steve’s shirt and undoing his belt. He loved Steve’s chest and licked over a nipple which made Steve shudder. Steve was carding his hands through Danny’s hair as he moved down to help Steve step out of his shoes and dress pants. The boxer briefs went next. Steve was hard and Danny stared at Steve’s cock, jutting straight up and away from his body. He wanted to taste. Steve looked down at him and spoke. “Danny, you don’t have to.”  
“I know, but I’d like to.” Danny was on his knees, his bad knee protesting a little, but he ignored it. He gave the head of Steve’s cock an experimental lick and then closed his mouth over it, moving down as far as he could and wrapping his hand around the base. He heard his partner gasp above him as he moved up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue over the tip and licking over the slit. Steve had slumped forward over him, gasping for breath. “Jesus Danno! Where’d you learn how to do that?”  
He’d gotten hold of Danny’s hair and tugged a little pulling him upward to bring their mouths together. The kiss was sloppy and wet with Steve licking over his chin and biting at his neck, all the while unbuttoning and undoing Danny’s clothes. When Steve finally stepped away, Danny was half out of his clothing and looking completely debauched and breathing heavily. Steve put his hands on Danny’s shoulders and pushed his shirt down, stopping at his wrists where the shirt was still buttoned. Danny undid these while Steve set to work removing his shoes and pants.

Steve moved backwards and grabbed the lube before propping himself up against the pillows. Danny straddled Steve’s thighs as Steve moved further up the bed, back and head resting against the headboard. Danny leaned down and kissed his partner. He rocked his hips forward and rubbed his cock up against Steve's. Soon the men were in a playful wrestle for dominance. Steve being bigger and having a weight advantage quickly had Danny pinned underneath him. Looking up at him Danny said, “You don’t like to lose, do you?”  
“It depends on what’s at stake.” Steve was smiling as he said this.  
Danny being competitive, took his chance when Steve moved down his body. He flipped Steve over, who was surprised to find himself flat on his back. Danny was becoming bolder and sucked a mark into the skin just below Steve’s collarbone. "Are you marking me?" Steve's voice was rich with amusement. Danny looked at him with bright blue eyes and came back with, "In fact, I am, so those girl surfers know you're spoken for." "You have a possessive streak a mile wide." Steve was laughing. Steve settled against the headboard once more and moved Danny with him. "Just so you know, Danno. This is mine." He was running his hands over Danny’s ass and dipped his fingers into the cleft. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, biting down then flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. Danny jerked forward and cried out. “Oh god!”  
He was making breathless little noises and the sensation was going straight to his dick as Steve continued to suck on one nipple while pinching and rolling the other. Danny started to thrust and his now rock hard cock was smearing pre come over Steve’s chest. Steve was kneading Danny’s ass in time with the rhythm set by his tongue, sucking and flicking until Danny thought he might come.  
Steve gripped Danny’s buttocks hard which gave him a jolt as Steve sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. “Jesus Steve!”  
Danny could feel Steve’s fingers moving over his hole and wanted to push back and have one of those fingers inside him.  
“Steve, I need …” Danny was already sounding desperate. Steve briefly pulled back and pulled Danny all the way in as he swallowed his entire cock. “Christ Steve! Oh Fuck!”  
Danny had thought that he was in control, but when Steve pulled him in, he realized how lost he was. His partner could make his body do things he didn’t think was possible. He wanted to push further into Steve’s throat, but was also trying to move away. The next time he moved back, Steve’s lubed finger slid into his ass. A surprised “oh” slipped from his mouth as the finger continued its inward slide and started to twist inside him.  
Danny now didn’t know what to do. When he thrust forward into that beautiful mouth, Steve would suck hard, causing pleasure almost too intense. When he tried to move back, he impaled himself on Steve’s finger. At the next backward movement, Steve pushed a second finger into him so suddenly, there was a sharp burn and then Steve rubbed over his prostate. Danny was desperately humping those fingers and knew he was talking and wanted to gather his thoughts, but failed. He couldn’t stop the words tumbling from his mouth.  
“Steve, please, please… Ooohh! I don’t know what…”  
Steve actually growled, the vibration making Danny buck against him. He pulled off his cock and tipped him backwards, his fingers slipping out of Danny in the process.  
“Come!” Steve’s tone brooked no arguments.  
The next moment Steve swallowed him down, roughly plunging his fingers back into Danny’s hole. He relentlessly rubbed over Danny’s prostate until he arched up off the bed. Steve swallowed around him as he forced in a third finger. The feeling of Steve swallowing around him and being stretched so wide proved too much for Danny. He was thrashing about trying to shout, to stop what was happening and then he was there…  
falling… falling...  
“Oh fuuuck! Steve…”  
His entire body was spasming with the intensity of his orgasm. Steve continued to softly suck on him giving him delicious jolts until he could catch his breath, soothing him as he drifted off.


	10. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men take another half step.

Chapter 10

 

Steve smiled to himself as he eased his fingers out of his partner. Danny was out for the count and Steve started laughing, shaking his head as Danny began to snore. Steve’s cock was still painfully hard, but for now he was content to watch his lover sleep. He pushed at Danny’s shoulder, turning him on his side, so that he could move himself in behind him. The movement must have slightly roused Danny as he made an undignified snorting noise and started himself awake. 

“Jesus D, you’re noisy even when you’re asleep!” Steve was shaking with laughter. 

Danny turned around and reached for Steve. “What’d I do?” He sounded groggy and was trying to curl into Steve’s side. His partner was looking confused and mussed and Steve couldn’t help ruffling his hair. He was surprised that it didn’t set off a fresh round of complaints. “You didn’t do anything. Go back to sleep.” Danny was waking up. His eyes were beautiful and clear and he watched Steve’s every movement.

“C’mere.” Steve gathered him in his arms and nuzzled his neck, kissing all the way up to his jaw and flicking his tongue in and around Danny’s ear. Danny shivered involuntarily and a soft little gasp escaped from his throat. Steve’s cock was still hard and dripping on Danny’s thigh when Danny reached between them and gripped his shaft, moving his hand slowly up and down. Steve didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he heard Danny’s voice saying, “Breathe.”

He found he couldn’t. He’d been on the edge all evening and was already close as Danny swiped a thumb over the wet head of his cock, forcing his breath out in ragged gasps. “That’s it, babe, let me take care of you.” Danny’s tone was soft and he took this as his cue to start pumping faster. Steve gripped Danny’s upper arm in a painful hold, screwing his eyes shut. “Oh Christ Danno!” Danny was fascinated by the steady stream of words coming from his partner and wanted to see him lose it.  
Steve helplessly thrust into Danny’s hand as Danny used two fingers of his free hand to reach behind Steve’s balls and push up against the flesh there.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Steve curled forward and came all over Danny’s hand. He slumped forward half pushing Danny onto his back and breathing damply into his neck. This time it was Steve who dozed. “Oh joy. He makes a mess of my hand and then he falls asleep on me.”, Danny said sarcastically.  
“I’m just resting my eyes”, came the muffled reply from Steve.  
That made Danny laugh. His ass cheeks felt bruised and his hole felt a little abused and he really wanted a shower. “Steve, hey. Let’s get cleaned up okay? C’mon big guy.” Steve was grumbling, but slowly uncurled himself from around Danny and then followed him to the shower where the men soaped up and Steve allowed Danny to wash his hair for him.

They made their way back to the bedroom and tumbled into bed naked where Steve pulled Danny close, draping an arm over his partner’s waist. “Glad you’re here.”, Steve said softly as he was falling asleep. Danny smiled even though his partner couldn’t see it. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” He pulled the covers up over them and drifted off to sleep to the even rhythm of Steve’s breathing.

Danny woke up to the most amazing aroma of freshly brewed coffee and something else that definitely wasn’t healthy. He sat up just as his lover was bringing a large tray into the room. Steve’s face lit up when he saw Danny. “You’re awake, great! I brought breakfast and no, it isn’t granola. 

The sight of his mark below Steve’s collarbone made his dick stir. Steve set down the tray as he came and sat down next to Danny, handing him a steaming mug of coffee. Danny gratefully inhaled the bitter smell and took a sip, eyes smiling at Steve over the rim of his mug. 

Steve was still smiling at Danny and smoothed a hand over Danny’s haphazard hair. “What?” Danny ran a hand self-consciously over his hair.

“You look adorable… and sexy as hell.” Steve’s eyes were intense as they traveled down his partner’s body and settled at his groin.

Danny who had been following his partner’s eyes decided that he was having breakfast first. “Hey Smooth Dog. There will be no canoodling until after breakfast so I’m going to have my coffee and eat the eggs and pancakes that were so graciously provided before I allow anyone to ravish me.”

“Ravish huh?” Steve was kissing Danny’s neck and cupping his hardening cock as he said this.

“Yes, and I’ll have you know that I have a jealous boyfriend who won’t be happy about strange men making passes.”

“That right?” Steve was taking Danny’s mug from him and pushing him down into the pillows.

Danny was determined to have his breakfast and rolled out from under Steve before he could pin him down. “When you said SEAL, I didn’t think I’d be dealing with an octopus.”  
Steve had fallen face first into the pillows. He growled in frustration as he rolled over onto his back. “I’m sorry. I get carried away sometimes. Danny you have no idea how you make me feel. I just get a little crazy around you, okay? I feel like I can never get enough. Like an addiction.”

“That’s how I felt when I was having those dreams night after night. I wanted you all the time. I felt alone then and it seems like a lifetime ago. We’re in this together now and we can be crazy together. One thing’s for sure, we get each other’s crazy so it’s all good.”

Steve pulled the pillow out from under his head and clutched it to his chest. His next words were spoken softly, carefully. “How are you feeling about the whole guy guy thing. Is it something you could live with?”

 

“Steve, it’s not about a guy guy thing for me. It’s a you thing. I’m not attracted to guys, I’m attracted to you. In fact, it’s about more than that for me. I don’t do casual and if I wanted easy, I’d date a woman. I want you and only you.”

Steve was very quiet for what seemed like forever and Danny hoped that he didn’t just make a massive fool of himself and scared Steve away in the process. “Was that a little too much?” He tried to keep his tone light.

Steve rolled onto his side, curving his body around his pillow. He was facing Danny who was sitting across from him. “It’s perfect. I don’t know at exactly what stage it happened, but I fell in love with you. I am in love with you. Don’t feel obliged to say it. I wanted you to know so there it is.”

Danny scooted closer to Steve and took the pillow out from between the two of them, placing it under their heads. He ran his fingers over his partner’s cheek and took a deep breath before he spoke. Steven J McGarrett. I love you and I’m honored to be sharing a pillow with you.”


	11. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny moves in with Steve.

Chapter 11

 

Danny stayed over at Steve’s often, in fact, he was all but moved in. Steve was sneaky about moving Danny into his home. He did it on laundry day when he’d collect all of their things from the bedroom and the laundry room. Steve technically never handed him his clean clothes and Danny never thought to ask.   
Danny didn’t notice it immediately. He’d misplace a pair of socks here, a pair of boxers there, a shirt, an entire outfit, until one day when he was at his apartment and looked in his closet and found it almost empty.

Huh.

He had nothing to wear other than a purple t-shirt that was frayed around the neck and pair of jeans that he hadn’t worn in forever. He got on the phone to his partner, grabbing his car keys as he went. He drove straight to Steve’s house. He found his errant clothing hanging in Steve’s closet, t-shirts, neatly folded and his socks in his very own sock drawer that he didn’t know he had.

He stood there staring when a barefoot Steve strolled into the bedroom. “Oh there you are. Thought I heard you drive up.” Steve gave him a one armed hug and kissed his temple.

Danny leaned into it for a moment, but quickly recovered and asked, “Steve, when did I move in?”

Steve frowned and then smiled his most indulgent smile. “Danno, you’ve been living here for weeks. I thought you were aware of the fact. Is it an issue?”

“Steve, I only today noticed that my closet is empty.” Danny sounded alarmed.

“Danno, look, your closet isn’t empty. Your things are right there.”, Steve said, pointing at the closet in front of them. “Don’t you like being here, being with me?” Steve had turned him so they were facing each other, cupping his cheeks. “Danny, move in with me? Officially, I mean.”  
Danny gripped his lover’s forearms and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and when he let it out, he opened his eyes. “Yes, okay.”

 

Steve wrapped him up in a tight hug and sounded relieved when he said, “You took so long to talk so I thought you were going to turn me down. You’ll like it here. Hell, I think you already like it here.”

“I guess we were moving in this direction already. I’d love to live here with you. And for the record, I only like it here because the owner is good looking and does my laundry.”

“I’d like to think that there are other reasons for liking it here.” Steve was suddenly serious. “Danny, we should talk to Chin and Kono, not just because we’ll be living together. We’re a team and we’re ohana. I’m sure they know already, about us, I mean. The next time we’re at HQ we’ll talk. That okay with you?”

“Sure. I guess we should’ve done it a while ago.” Danny looked pensive. “So, another big change. Okay, I can do this… we can do this, but first I’m going to need one of those famous McGarrett hugs.” Danny reached up and wound his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Are you okay?” Steve held his lover tightly, inhaling the scent of freshly washed hair.

“Yeah, I will be. I have to officially tell Grace which means I have to tell Rachel.”

“I’ll come with you. You know you have my full support. I’m not letting you go through this on your own.” Steve held Danny away from him, gripping his upper arms. 

“I’d like that. It means a lot to me.” Danny was smiling at last, but he still looked like he’d somehow lost something. Steve kissed him and decided that Danny shouldn’t feel that he’s lost out. He was going to try and give him everything. Danny was starting to squirm when Steve realized that he was holding him too tightly. “Can’t exactly breathe here.”

“Sorry D.” Steve frowned. “Why are you wearing that ugly ass t-shirt?”

Danny gave Steve his best sarcastic look and came back with, “Well, I had nothing to wear since a crazy SEAL stole all my good clothes.” 

“Crazy, but well organized. I have your house key waiting for you in the kitchen.” Steve was smiling smugly.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Danny was smiling, head to one side.

“I did, but only because I love you and want to support you in all this. I like being near you.”

 

Steve and Danny spoke to Chin and Kono at lunch that week. Kono was giggling. “You do realize that we knew, right?”

Steve looked serious for a moment. “I guess you did. We just want you to know that nothing’s changed. Nothing will change.”

“We’re happy for the both of you.” Chin was grinning at his team mates. “Hopefully now you guys won’t argue as much.”

Danny laughed at that. “Chin, I don’t think that part will ever change. Steve annoys me…”

“…and Danny irritates me…”, Steve interrupted, causing Danny to look directly at him when he continued.

“…but we do that because we care. I think not talking is a bigger problem.”

Kono was still giggling. “You guys have been acting married from the start.”

 

Danny called Rachel on the afternoon that he and Steve started moving his things to Steve’s house. He did not have Grace that weekend and once Rachel heard that he wanted to talk, she invited him to the house, only sounding marginally suspicious when he asked if Steve could accompany him.

Steve drove them there and the ride over was very quiet. Stan answered the door and pointed Danny in the direction of the kitchen, while he engaged Steve in conversation and led him away to the living room. Steve gave Danny a questioning look. “I’ll be fine Steve, you go.”

“I’ve learned to not get too involved in their discussions.” Stan’s voice startled Steve as he’d almost forgotten that he was there. The two men went off and left Danny and Rachel to it.

Danny found Rachel amongst tons of flowers strewn over her kitchen counter. “Danny, hi! Come in. Sit. I’m in need of rescuing from these. I’m hopeless”, she said gesturing towards the flowers. “I’ve freshly brewed coffee. Do you still have yours the same? ”

“I do, yeah.” Danny didn’t want this polite dance, but didn’t know how to broach the topic either.”  
Once they had their coffee, Rachel spoke again. “Is it about Grace?”

“No, it’s about Steve and I.” Danny was purposely not looking at Rachel, but when he did, he was met with a searching, but confused expression. He saw the moment she realized what he had just said.

“You’re sleeping with him?”

“Yes, but there’s more to it than that. We’re…”

“You’re in love with him. You are, you’re in love.” There was a short bark of shocked laughter from Rachel.

“Rachel…”

“How long have you had feelings for men?” Rachel was no longer amused.

“This doesn’t affect what we had if that is what you’re asking. This is a recent development that is Steve specific. Rachel, I don’t have feelings for other men or women, just Steve.”  
Rachel’s demeanor changed. She gave her ex husband a thoughtful look. “A recent development…”, she echoed. “So what happens if you change your mind about Commander McGarrett? I’m not wanting to interfere, but what consequences would that have?”

The conversation did not turn out as Danny would have expected and he had to think about his ex wife’s concerns. “I’m sure you can call him Steve. First of all, I’ve never been impulsive and I’ve always stood by my decisions. You know that Rachel. Look at where I am. I followed my daughter across the country. I’m committed to Steve and I’m not going to hurt him or my child.”

“Alright, Danny. Well, you seem happy. I’m glad.”

As if on cue Steve and Stan appeared in the kitchen. They spoke for a few minutes, all awkwardness gone.

The drive home was considerably less tense. “She called you Commander McGarrett.”  
Steve gave him a sidelong look. “She must’ve had a few questions.”

“Yeah, she did, but I am not an impulsive type and I know you and Stan heard some of what we said, so I need for you to know that I’m not going to change my mind about you. It was a long hard road to get where we are and I’m in this a hundred percent.”

Steve was smirking at him. “I know that Danny. You put up with me and that says a lot.” 

The two men set about rearranging furniture and getting Danny completely settled in. They ended up in the garage. Danny took up his now usual perch on the work top, watching Steve. “So this is it then?”

“Yeah, any regrets?” Steve had walked over, placing his hands on Danny’s thighs, moving them upward. He wanted to do something significant for his partner without it being too overwhelming considering what he’d been through recently.

“Not one.”, Danny said as he pulled Steve in for a kiss.


	12. Into The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a surprise for Danny.

Chapter 12

 

Danny came in from his run one morning to find Steve acting a little differently. He looked amazing and Danny tried to grope him as he went past, but Steve did a graceful little twirl and escaped his grasp, handing him a towel instead. “Go get cleaned up. We’re going out. And shave. Love you, thanks!” 

That was weird.

Danny did as he was told and took his time getting ready. When he got out of the shower, Steve had his clothes all laid out and was nowhere in sight. 

Very strange. 

“Okay Steve, I’ll play.” Danny said to himself as he started getting ready. Steve brought him a glass of wine and lightly kissed the back of his neck. He went and sat on the bed with his own glass of wine, watching him as he was getting changed. Once Danny was dressed, he came over to where Danny stood and ran his fingers over his lover’s hair. 

“You look fantastic Danno.” He leaned in for a kiss and when he pulled away, asked, “You ready?”

“Sure.” Danny knew that they weren’t exactly going out for a meal. Steve was acting too strangely for that, but he knew it couldn’t be too bad, especially if he didn't have to wear riot gear for the occasion.

Danny was walking towards the front door, when Steve laid a hand on his forearm, stopping him. “This way Danno.” He was smiling that goofy smile. 

Danny’s curiosity had gotten the better of him and he couldn’t help asking, “Where are we going, Steve?”

“Out.” came the patient reply as Steve led him towards the back of the house and the lawn.

As they walked out into the morning air, Danny was greeted by an unexpected sight just off Steve’s beach.

 

A helicopter.

 

Danny stopped and turned. “Steve, what the hell?”

“Shhh Danno. No questions yet. Can you wait til we’re in the air? I promise, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“Okay.”

Steve took Danny on a tour of all the islands, giving him a brief history. He was so enthusiastic and Danny was happy to listen to him chattering away about his childhood and vacations. This was the most Steve has ever spoken since Danny had known him. He felt that he was only now getting to know the man. Steve held his hand the entire time and excitedly pointed out interesting sights.

They landed at a resort on Kauai island. Steve had them checked in in no time and Danny was astonished to find that his partner had their luggage on board. Danny hadn’t asked a single question during the flight and finally spoke. “Steve this is all fantastic, but what are we celebrating?”

“Us Danny. We hadn’t really had a break and I thought it’d be good for us to spend some time together without outside interference.” Steve took hold of his hand again and led him away to their condo. 

They had a beautiful view of the ocean from their bedroom and there were snacks waiting for them when they arrived. The two men sat down and had more wine before unpacking. Danny was feeling sleepy and decided to get some air. He was swaying on his feet when Steve caught him. “Whoa Danno! You okay?”

Danny looked up at Steve, a sappy smile on his face. “I’m good.” He sagged against Steve. “I didn’t really eat much today and I don’t usually drink wine or champagne.” 

Steve picked him up easily and carried him into the bedroom. He placed him on the bed and removed his sandals. Danny was so pliant right now and more relaxed than he’d been in a long time. Steve liked Danny’s feet and took hold of one and started massaging the area just behind his toes. Danny was making small contented noises which spurred Steve on to do a little more. He worked on the ball of Danny’s foot next and he closed his eyes then. “Steve are you trying to make me go to sleep? Feels good, though, so don’t you dare stop.”

Steve laughed then and moved to his heel, massaging his ankle and then moved back up to the arch. He used both thumbs to apply pressure to the area, rubbing in circles. A sudden aroused sound from Danny had Steve looking up from his work. He arched his back, gripping the pillow beneath his head. “Steve, god! What are you doing?”

Steve slid his palm along his partner’s calf, rubbing in circles over the skin there. He kissed the soft skin on the inside of his knee before letting go of his foot. Danny was already half hard. Steve couldn’t help staring at the bulge at his groin and he leaned over and mouthed at his lover’s hardening cock. Danny was already making tiny thrusts and Steve soothed him with a hand on his hip. “Slow down Danny.”

Steve started unbuttoning Danny’s shirt, exposing his chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down lightly. Danny had Steve’s hair in a painful hold as he flicked an agile tongue over his sensitized skin. Steve went back to removing Danny’s shirt and his lover reluctantly sat up to help. Both shorts and boxers went next as Steve slid them down and over Danny’s hips.

Now that Danny was naked, he finally moved on to his other foot. He kept his touch firm, but even, as Danny was ticklish, starting at his calf this time and working his way down. By the time he dug his thumbs into Danny’s arch, the other man was breathing heavily and thrusting helplessly.

“Easy Danny.”, Steve said softly. He moved up and kissed Danny, fucking his mouth with his tongue. When he pulled back, Danny looked up at him with a dazed expression and whispered, “I need you to fuck me. C’mon, I’m ready.”

“You’re sure.” Steve didn’t seem convinced.

“Sure I’m sure. Now get out of these”, he said, tapping at Steve’s chest, “and get back here.”

Steve took his time undressing, watching intently as Danny lazily stroked his cock. He squatted down and rifled through his luggage bag to retrieve the lube, giving Danny a spectacular view of his muscular ass in the process.

The two men exchanged a meaningful look before Steve tossed the lube over to Danny and turned towards the bathroom. When Danny heard the water running, he took the opportunity to get a bottle of water from their complimentary basket. When he turned, Steve was right behind him. Danny offered him his bottle, but he shook his head and instead turned Danny around. 

He walked his lover backwards until Danny’s legs made contact with the bed. He leaned over Danny until he fell back on the bed. Steve climbed on top of Danny and went back to kissing him. Danny was squirming and Steve pulled back to look at him. He had the lube and squeezed some out onto Steve’s hand. “Fuck me Steve. I need you to fuck me now.” Steve went straight for his goal and ran his fingers over Danny’s hole, pushing a finger inside. He added a second finger without giving Danny an opportunity to adjust, scissoring them before withdrawing. Steve pushed his fingers in again and twisted them inside Danny, making him writhe, trying to get those fingers deeper inside him. “Steve, please…” 

“Okay Danny.” Steve drizzled more lube over his fingers and coated his cock. He got his hand up under Danny’s thigh and pushed up. Danny lifted his other leg and rested his ankle on Steve’s calf. Steve pulled Danny onto his lap, looking into his eyes as he pushed his cock into him. His lover felt impossibly huge inside him and Danny arched his back at the sensation as the head of Steve’s cock nudged at his prostate. Steve wanted to draw their pleasure out as long as possible and rocked into Danny in long, deep strokes. Danny found his rhythm and thrust up on every inward stroke. 

He was becoming impatient and clenched around Steve. “Fuck, Danno!” Steve shouted as his rhythm faltered and he slammed his cock into Danny. He moved his arms up under Danny’s legs and nearly bent his partner in half as he pushed his knees against his chest. He pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in, this time rubbing over Danny’s prostate, setting a relentless pace.

Danny had no leverage in this position, but what Steve was doing to him felt incredible. 

He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm building and stopped moving, allowing Steve to take care of this… of him.

His body was slick with Steve’s sweat and he gritted his teeth as Steve’s cock moved over his prostate, over and over. Steve placed all his weight on one arm as he took hold of Danny’s cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”, Danny shouted as Steve gripped the head of his cock and twisted, hitting his sweet spot at the same instant. This proved too much for Danny and he dug his nails into Steve’s side, thrashing about on the bed as he came. Steve was unable to stop and he thrust hard into Danny a few more times and came, shooting deep inside Danny. 

Steve collapsed heavily onto his lover and was unable to speak for a long time. Danny brought his legs down and petted Steve as he began to move away, carefully pulling out of Danny. He was immediately concerned. “Did I hurt you?”

“I don’t know.” came the reply. “I’m feeling too good right now. Ask me later, okay?”

Steve laughed as he rolled over onto his side and reached for his lover. “Come over here.”

“I’d like to sleep. Can we go to sleep now Steve?

“Uh huh, sure.” Steve was already dozing as he wrapped himself around the smaller man.

 

Much later Steve woke up and got out of bed, careful to not disturb Danny. He went to sit in an armchair looking out over the ocean. He was deep in thought when Danny stirred and started talking. Steve looked over, but Danny was still asleep, dreaming. Steve smiled to himself. So Danny was still having those dreams. He couldn’t help staring at Danny’s growing erection.

Steve called out softly, “Danny! Danny!” His partner started waking up and Steve held out his hand as Danny opened his eyes. “Come and sit with me.”

Danny sat up, and noticing his hard on, frowned and let out a long sigh. He slowly made his way over to Steve and allowed himself to be pulled down onto his lap. Danny’s arousal had made Steve hard and instead of just pulling Danny down to sit, he pulled him down onto his cock. 

Danny gasped at the unexpected intrusion. “Oh!”

Danny was still slick from being fucked not long ago, but it still hurt. “Steve, fuck! Oh god!”

“Danno…ohhh!” Steve wasn’t unaffected and let out a winded groan as he slid home.

He nuzzled the back of Danny’s neck and lightly held the skin at Danny’s nape between his teeth. He wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and pulled his lover flush against him. Danny was breathless and moaning as he was further impaled on Steve’s cock. He panicked when he realized his feet weren’t touching the floor and as he tried to get a foothold, Steve’s cock slipped in deeper, making him arch his back. “Steve, oh Christ! No!”

Steve was panting from the exertion of trying to stay still. He moved his hands up from where he was clutching his lover’s hips to pinch a nipple. A shout was startled from Danny and he instinctively reached up and grabbed Steve’s hair. He was making tiny thrusts that had Danny whimpering. Each time he thrust up, he would run his fingernails up Danny’s thighs, causing the most delicious sensations to run through him. 

Steve moved one hand down to Danny’s cock and kept the other at his nipple, rolling and pinching as he rubbed soothing circles over Danny’s lower belly. He moved his hand over the blond curls there and gripped Danny’s swollen cock as he brought his lips close to Danny’s ear and whispered, “You see that view? These islands? This is my home and I wanted to show it to you. I want you to love it as much as I do.” Steve’s voice was strained from the effort of trying not to come. He continued, “This is the best place on earth for me right now, inside you, holding you, feeling you so tight around my cock and being able to see all that out there, to share this.”

Danny made a choked off sound and tried to turn around, but Steve stopped him. He started stroking Danny’s cock slowly, twisting his hand over the head which was slick with pre come. Danny was starting to beg. “Steve, please, please, please…” Danny’s eyes were closed and his head fell back on Steve’s shoulder. He was close and Steve could feel him tightening around his shaft. Steve was anchored by Danny’s weight and could only make small upward thrusts. His orgasm caught him by surprise as Danny went over the edge, taking Steve with him.

Steve clung onto Danny, his cock softening inside his partner. Danny spoke first. “God Steve. Is sex with you always going to be like this?”

Steve laughed. “Danno, I have no idea. Maybe. I’ve never been in love until you.”

“And Steve? Thank you for showing me your home and welcoming me into your life. I do like it here. You know that, right?”

“I knew that. Thank you for giving us a chance.”

THE END


End file.
